Clouding minds of Poetry
by ShadowStar666
Summary: Poetry from either perspectives of the characters. Take as you will. Kaginu or mirsan. or any characters that you think should pair up. read and review if you would please.
1. Freed and loved by you

Freed and Loved by You

I was a lost angle, or demon others would say.

Locked in darkness, shackled, and bared.

My wings clipped, my ankles shackled.

I weakened greatly through the ages, and to any type of human nature's horror,

Lay in darkness forgotten for the changing time.

The door to my cell unguarded, in and out of reality.

Just a figment of imagination.

You found my cell door, unlocked and open.

You found me weak and shaken.

Your arms lifted me, strong yet gentle.

You unbound the chains and let me slowly grow.

You allowed me to breath, to live in the world,

To live in the grandness that life could be.

You set me free, hoping to see what path my choice would be.

To see what your kindness did to me.

I flew back, unable to stay away.

Guarding you, as you did me.

My heart felt a feeling, that I had never truly felt.

I feel in love with a soul so pure.

You.

December 13th,2003

ShadowStar666


	2. If I could

Okay, just as I said I would, I came up with anther poem. I hope it is as good as my last one though! I hope 

you all like if you do read it!

__

If I could

If I could only hold your hand for a moment,

I would.

Even if the moment was only once.

If I could stand by your side for a moment,

I would.

Even if the moment was in vain.

If I could make you smile,

I would.

Even if it was on a cloudy day.

If I could hold you in my arms,

I would.

Even if it started to rain.

If I could tell you I loved you,

I would. 

Even if I knew you would never love me

The same.

If I could hold on to a dream,

That I was me and only me in your

Saddened eyes…

I would.

Even till the end of my time.

I would.

The end.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*

Well that is the poem, I hope that you guys like it! I love to write poetry, it is assume to 

feel the different rhythms compared to just writing a fanfic or an essay. I hope you people will check this 

out once in a while because I will be placing poetry in here from time to time. 

Read and review please?

Ja ne Mata!

~ShadowStar666


	3. Lost Hero

****

Okay people you can take this from Kagome for Inuyasha, Inuyasha to Kagome or even! Dadadada! Miroku to Sango or Sango to Miroku! I hope you like. Me worked very hard though I had originally wrote it for one of my favorite books. So I hope you like and will review on it!

A Lost Hero

The world is abashed. 

My hopes turned. 

A dream that stopped.

A hero is gone.

A life that had promise, drifts away. 

A heart with wings, flies towards my dreams. 

But the hero is gone, and the battle is won.

A sacrifice, a savior. 

Tears that cloud,

That cloud my mind, 

Do not leave me. 

A heart with broken wings, will never fly to my dreams. 

A life gone to me. 

Family all gone, the one closest to me. 

To leave a world so close and near.

Now I fear that the world I knew disappeared 

in front of my eyes.

Your protection far beyond. 

Your love my heart can not compare, to loving you. 

Blaming is not an answer key.

Your face, your flesh, your love is all I could ever need. 

But despite the world, I want.

Despite, the world I need.

You flow in dreams. 

You flow in my heart. 

Though my face is a flood.

Your gone, you left. 

My blaming not in you, but in the heart I thought I knew. 

One fact I can trust in, not matter what. 

You were always, my friend. 

You were always, my family.

You were always,

My hero. 


	4. Heart awrong

****

Heart A-wrong

A wisp of an eye,

A pain in a heart.

A presence near,

A presence apart.

A love gone wrong,

A love gone away.

A love with no trust,

A love with no name.

A colorless rainbow,

A rainstorm without the rain,

A love gone wrong,

A love gone away.

A love that could have been beautiful,

That no one could ever compare-

But a person who could not, let go of the fear.

Dedicated to Kikyo and Inuyasha


End file.
